


heart

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is an Asshole, But he doesn't hurt Will i promise, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Will Byers was born with a boy's name on his sternum. The 'i' was dotted with a heart and there was a peace sign inside of the 'o'.





	heart

**Author's Note:**

> drabble babes

“Why is there a heart?” Will asked, tracing his fingers over the name over his sternum. “I’ve seen you sign your name and you never put a heart.”

Billy flicked his cigarette, dumping ashes over the side of the bed onto the floor. Someone would be bitching about that, maybe- probably. “My mom and dad did that on all of my shit when I was born. I signed my name like that until, like, the third grade.” He brought the cigarette back to his mouth and inhaled, blowing out a loose cloud after he let the smoke rest in his lungs.

“It makes it unique.” Will declared and reached out, wrapping his arms around Billy’s head and dragging himself forward. He rest his face against Billy’s jaw and soaked up the warmth radiating of off his bare chest.

They’d met less than a month ago. Billy’s family moved to Hawkins for Mr. Hargrove’s work, taking a position as a district manager of some stupid clothing store chain. Will didn’t know until Billy followed Jonathon, recognizing the surname but not the first. He didn’t know until Billy chased him down in his Camaro while he was on his bike.

Upside Down and Billy’s habit of punching instead of hitting brought on a lot of problems. He had come close to a fight with Jonathon before he turned his fist on Nancy, just because she stepped in the middle. “Take a punch, fucking pansy.” He’d shouted after, sneering when she fell to the ground with blood dripping from a broken nose.

No one liked Billy. Will’s mom thought he was unstable, what kind of teenage boy cackled when he stabbed government officials? And everyone looked at his treatment of Maxine, his general dick personality, and the fact he’d pulverized Steve’s face shortly after trying to rip out one of Jonathon’s teeth with his hands. Will couldn’t blame them for not liking Billy. He probably wouldn’t like Billy if they didn’t have each other’s names printed.

“You know, your mom’s probably going to be home soon.” Billy muttered, but he was wrapping hands around Will’s waist and moving them down to massage his thighs. Billy thought Will was too skinny, too tiny, but amended that it’d hopefully change with age and maturity.

The age of consent was sixteen, it was rape if there was anyone younger in the eyes of the law unless it was between soulmates. Still, it was considered morally right for soulmates to wait until they were both at least sixteen. Some stupid bullshit, in Billy’s eyes. He didn’t give a fuck and didn’t want to wait. He wanted to bond with his soulmate, and a bond required sex and the exchange of blood. So, he hunted Will down with a knife close by to do it as soon as possible.

“Bet you can come inside me before she is.” Will said, chirpy. His eyes were wide with a façade of innocence.

Billy laughed. “Baby, I’d love to, but I’m not gonna take any chances. Last time she caught us she called that cop buddy, spent twelve hours in the drunk tank. Unless by some miracle they let you in so you can suck my dick all night, which I fucking doubt, I’m not going to risk it.” He said. He dug his fingers into the meat of Will’s thighs. It hurt, yeah, but Will’s body prickled and, honestly, he’d be turned on if Billy punched him. Their bond was to blame. Probably.

They kissed before dragging themselves out of Will’s bed. While Will was sent off to take a shower, Billy pulled clothes on. He didn’t care about smelling like sweat and semen, people were so used to it on him that he was sure no one even noticed. They’d probably be able to tell the smell sunk deep into Will’s room and, currently, into his skin until he cleaned himself off.

“Think of me when you finger yourself tonight.” Billy yelled at the bathroom door, adjusting his jeans to accommodate the strain in the groin area. At least he wasn’t totally hard yet.

He walked out of the  Byers house with a new cigarette lit.

Joyce was outside, pulling herself out of her car.

Billy grinned and mockingly waved as he went towards his Camaro. She glared, knuckles turning white as she gripped the keys in her hand. He snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah nancy learn to a take a punch, jesus...  
> anyways it's midnight and I have school off tomorrow 'cause it's the end of term. I am happy af


End file.
